


Chaos

by ingridmatthews



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Gen, Overstimulation, Sensory Overload, Watson is the Holmes whisperer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8262659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingridmatthews/pseuds/ingridmatthews
Summary: For 100 Words on Imzy.  The prompt is "Chaos".





	

Every sight, every scent, every sound assaults Holmes' senses in random order and it's only his quicksilver mind that allows him to bring order to chaos, tirelessly processing the noise in his mind, filing and compartmentalizing it piece by endless piece, lest he go insane.

He sees everything. This is his curse.

His only relief is when Watson is near, distracting the madness with his face, his scent, his voice. The cacophony fades and Holmes can breathe, even sleep while Watson sits beside him, sometimes reading aloud, sometimes sharing the sweet silence.

Watson is there and this is his blessing.


End file.
